


Thanks For The Ride

by vexbatch



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Flirting, One Night Stands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The sass is strong with these ones, Vaginal Fingering, pressure points, the fuck or fight response is all jacked up, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: Carol is alerted to a disturbance on a nearby planet. Lo and behold, the cause is a stranded Asgardian who needs a little assistance.MCU Kink Bingo: Pressure Points
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Thanks For The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to Ginger, who saw my Pressure Points square and requested Carol Danvers and Valkyrie. Unbeta’d, and in fact the first time I’ve written either of these two. Enjoy!

“And who the fuck do you think  _ you _ are?”

Carol raised an eyebrow, not that you could tell underneath the helmet she typically wore to space. She took in the woman before her, noting the vaguely Asgardian armor and bare, impressive arms. “Captain Marvel. Why are you on this planet?”

The woman threw a casual glance over her shoulder, at the wreckage of a spaceship behind her, the entire reason Carol was out here, it seemed. Carol resisted the urge to follow the woman’s gaze, to watch where those endless brown eyes went before they were back on her, a smirk in place. “This your planet, is it? Think you could give me a lift off it?”

It  _ wasn’t _ Carol’s planet, wasn’t Earth, but she wasn’t too keen on giving this mysterious  _ person _ any more information than was strictly necessary, not until her intentions were clear. “I’m afraid that’d be impossible.” She turned away, intending to stride out past the next hill before blasting off back home, but a hand caught her elbow. 

Carol shook it off, but turned to look at the other woman. “You can call me Valkyrie,” the woman sighed, holding up her hands in a gesture of peace. Or, at least, a lack of violence. “Look, I really am just trying to find a way to get off this rock. My engine’s dead, so I either need a boost of energy or a lift outta here.”

Looking the woman over again, Carol mulled through what it would take, and whether it was even worth doing. "I can't help your ship. Can you breathe in space?"

The woman-  _ Valkyrie _ , rolled her shoulders. "Haven't tried it yet, but I should be able to hold my breath. Is that a yes then?"

"Where are you trying to get to?" Carol countered. She hadn't heard of any Valkyrie before; there was no telling what the woman's intentions might be. 

Valkyrie sighed. "Well, ideally Asgard, but I suppose anywhere with some form of civilized space travel will do. Hell, I'd even take Midgard at this point."

So she  _ was _ Asgardian. Or, at least pretending to be. 

That probably boded well, but Carol had heard of the havoc Loki wreaked in the mere days that he’d been loose on the planet. There was no telling. But Midgard....From what she knew, that was the Asgardian name for Earth. It wouldn't be her first choice, but it was closer than anywhere else with the ability to send Valkyrie on her way. 

"Fine," she said, turning away. "I can take you to....Midgard. Grab whatever you'll need."

There was a huffed "thank you," followed by some clanging as Carol studied the horizon. There had been a disturbance here, that's why she had come, but there were just miles and miles of pocked red surrounding them.  _ Valkyrie  _ really must have been the disturbance she'd sensed.

Well, this would be a convenient run at least; she would just take the disturbance with her.

It took less than ten minutes for Valkyrie to gather what she needed, only quirking an eyebrow when Carol instructed her to hold on tight. She'd stepped up behind Carol, gripping her waist lightly. 

Carol rolled her eyes, tugging on the taller woman's arms until they were wrapped firmly around, completely encircling her. Valkyrie took a breath like she was about to say something, but Carol chose that moment to blast off.

Earth wasn't far, and before too long they were touching down on the roof of Carol's building. After Maria had broken up with her, Carol had taken up residence in a little New York apartment, keeping Goose with her. It was home for now, and it conveniently boasted a mostly-barren rooftop, perfect for a one-person interstellar landing pat.

Or, two people today anyway.

Valkyrie stumbled off, dropping her bag as she gasped for air. There was a flicker of sympathy before Carol quashed it, stepping away before passively regarding her passenger.  _ We don't know who she is, or what she wants. Don't trust her. _

After a moment of panting, Valkyrie glanced up at Carol, face clearly still set for a fight. "So....can I borrow your phone?"

_ Don't trust her.... _ But they were already at Carol's apartment. It's not like she couldn't kick the woman's ass if she needed to, and besides….Carol tried to tamp down on the part of her that just wanted to watch those gorgeous eyes dance with mirth. If she wasn’t trusting this woman, she  _ certainly _ shouldn’t be thinking about what she’d look like on Carol’s bed. 

It had been too long.

Carol looked away, but nodded. "Yeah, come on."

They tramped down the stairs to Carol's apartment where Carol watched as Valkyrie dialed a number from memory, calling what appeared to be Thor, who she  _ had  _ actually spoken to once or twice.

"Alright, he'll be here to get me out of your hair in a few hours." She made her way to the living room, dropping her bag along the way and flopping sideways onto the couch. "So what do you do to pass the time around here?"

Rolling her eyes, Carol removed her helmet before stalking over to the couch, expecting Valkyrie to sit up and make room. Valkyrie just smirked, opening her legs wide enough that Carol had a place to sit between them. 

That was ridiculous. 

On the other hand, she entertained so rarely that there wasn't actually any other furniture that wouldn't require excavation to get to some semblance of sittablity. So. She sighed and sat, eyes focused forward as she reached for the remote, flicking the TV on to some documentary or other. 

She could feel Valkyrie shifting beside her, the leg behind her bending. "So," came Valkyrie's voice, this time much huskier and  _ closer  _ than before. "Could _ I _ suggest an activity, until my ride gets here?"

Carol glanced over, taking in the darkened look in Valkyrie's eyes, the heat emanating from her skin, the slight hitch in her breath as Carol looked her way. 

"What did you have in mind?"

Valkyrie blinked for a moment, eyes flicking down and back up. "Can I kiss you?"

_ Oh. _

It's not like the thought hadn't crossed her mind; she’d just  _ stopped _ herself from thinking about it a few moments ago., Valkyrie was  _ attractive,  _ and clearly could handle herself. And the not moving her legs thing was maybe just being an asshole, but maybe-flirting. Did she want to kiss this woman? 

Fuck it. It had been too damn long.

Slowly, Carol nodded. "Yes," came her hoarse whisper, and then Valkyrie's lips were on hers. 

It wasn't a soft kiss; it was a kiss that had heard of gentleness as a passing concept before going straight on to hard and hot and rough.

Carol gasped as Valkyrie bit her lip, pulling away the slightest bit. "What's the matter, Captain?" Her voice was light and teasing, and something about that  _ annoyed  _ Carol, enough that she twisted, mashing their lips back together, hand finding a grip under that lovely, mussed hair, and gripping Valkyrie's pressure point.

Valkyrie gasped, and instead of twisting away, slotted her body impossibly closer, smiling against Carol's mouth. " _ That's _ it," and at least she had the decency to sound hoarse already herself. "You got a bedroom in this place?"

Carol just rolled her eyes, moving to stand before twisting and lifting Valkyrie, reveling in the squeak of surprise as the taller woman wrapped her legs around Carol's waist. 

"Well,  _ fuck  _ Captain-"

"That's the idea." She didn't give herself a moment to think about it, just leaned in to steal another kiss as she made her way to the bedroom. 

If she had been paying a  _ little  _ more attention, they might have actually gotten there too. As it was, Valkyrie let out a muffled "oof" when they ran into the wall, but before Carol could even pull away, there was a hand in her hair, urging her in for more kisses, tugging at the short hair that made her let loose a groan. 

Valkyrie chuckled again. "Yeah? The wall would be fine too, I suppose." 

Carol sighed, letting her head fall forward onto Valkyrie's shoulder. "We really need to put your mouth to better use," she muttered, already exhausted at the verbal tête-à-tête.  _ What am I even doing? _

"-then, yeah?" Valkyrie had been saying something, fuck. Carol pulled back enough to meet her eyes. "Sorry, what did you say?"

For the first time, a flicker of sympathy tracked across the other woman's face. "Oh, it's been a while, huh?"

_ Oh, just since Maria, you know. Couple decades, but who’s counting? _ "Yeah," she said instead. "You could say that." Carol took a deep breath, realizing just how tightly wound she had been.

"Hey, here," and the weight lifted from her hips as Valkyrie slid off, standing in front of her instead. "How about I just take care of you, huh?"

And it's not that Carol  _ needed  _ to be taken care of; she'd been fine all these years, had saved various planets more times than she could count, but..."that sounds nice."

Carol led them to the bedroom, shoved the rumpled blanket to the side, and let herself just stand there as Valkyrie's hands found her hips, pulling her back a little. She felt the zipper begin to come undone, shimmied her arms out to help peel it down until Valkyrie's warm hands stopped hers.

"Let me," Valkyrie murmured, so Carol let her. One hand smoothed across her hips, resting lightly on her stomach as the other curled around, beginning to tease Carol's nipple.

She gasped, twitching backwards as Valkyrie hummed smugly. Valkyrie continued to tweak over the nipple as her mouth started leaving little kisses along Carol's shoulder, biting down just enough at where shoulder met neck that Carol  _ gasped _ , hips bucking up involuntarily.

"There we go," Valkyrie murmured before her hands withdrew, ghosting over Carol's hips before they began to tug at the rest of her suit material.

The kisses continued down her spine, one on either side of her ass, and followed her legs down until the fabric got caught around Carol's ankles. 

Valkyrie let out an amused huff. "Lift your feet."

They got Carol detangled from the suit, and then Valkyrie was there, pushing Carol back onto the sheets, following her down with hunger in her eyes, but a soft smile on her lips. "Comfortable?"

"Yes," Carol whispered, and moaned breathlessly when Valkyrie gave a wicked grin and leaned down to kiss her.

Valkyrie pulled away, and Carol shivered, suddenly aware of how clothed Valkyrie was and just how  _ naked  _ she was. Grinning down, Valkyrie shifted so that her knees were between Carol's, spreading her open, before leaning down to begin sucking little marks onto her neck, her collarbone, her sternum. 

A hand glanced over her breast and Carol shivered, but it just continued down, anchoring Carol to the bed at her hip as Valkyrie's mouth continued lower, kissing gently around her stomach, trailing down one thigh before coming back up, sucking a mark right over that sensitive area where her inner thigh ended. 

Carol moaned again, lifting off the bed as Valkyrie pressed on the matching place on the other thigh. Her breaths came in shorter pants, not expecting eroticism from that spot, but found her stomach tightening in pleasure nonetheless. 

With a  _ pop  _ of suction, Valkyrie released her thigh, her hand coming down to soothe the abused flesh. "Still doing alright?"

Carol grasped for words for a moment, still distracted by the hands on her thighs, the cool breeze that tingled where it hit her wetness. "Y-yes," she finally managed. 

"You want more?"

Lifting herself up on her elbows, Carol rolled her eyes at the gorgeous woman between her legs. "If  _ you're  _ offering, how could I turn you down?"

The hands on her legs stilled as a serious look crept back onto Valkyrie's face. "If you say stop, I stop. No explanation necessary."

Carol just leaned forward, grabbing the leather strap running along Valkyrie's chest and tugging her into a kiss. "I want you to keep going," she growled, and Valkyrie let out a dark chuckle in response.

"Pushy, I see. Lay back then, hot stuff."

As soon as Carol's back hit the bed, the hands on her legs started moving again, one pushing her hip into the bed, the other moving in to press gently, finding her clit. Carol groaned, nearly drowning out Valkyrie's chuckle of laughter. 

"Once you relax, you're actually pretty damn sensitive there, Captain." Valkyrie chuckled again as Carol let out a higher pitched whine, but she leaned down obligingly, blowing a gentle gust of air over the area. Carol couldn't help but writhe at the sensation, trying to find enough words to curse at the woman holding her down, but then a finger was working its way in, and all thoughts of anger fled.

" _ Fuck _ , fuck, yes," came out instead. That quickly devolved into a series of moans as Valkyrie crooked her finger, simultaneously using her thumb to find the clit again, rubbing against it, unsympathetic to the hitching breaths that were escaping Carol.

“There ya go, doesn’t it feel better to relax a little?”

“Fuck,”  _ gasp _ , “you,”  _ gasp _ .

And there was that infuriating chuckle again. “Nah, I think I like fucking  _ you _ .”

Carol didn’t have time to roll her eyes as another finger joined the first, spreading her open with a delicious stretch. For a brief moment, she felt the tease of something else around her entrance, but it moved, Valkyrie’s thumb now wet and teasing around her clit again.

Carol lost track of time after that, Valkyrie slowly speeding up until Carol could do nothing but writhe and whine, so close and yet not quite enough. The sensations continued to build, and more of her pants became "more, more,  _ more _ ."

Eventually, Valkyrie leaned forward, hand still thrusting away as she looked over Carol. "Come on, Captain," she growled. "Come for me."

Something about the commanding note in her voice, the fact that she was still fully fucking clothed while Carol was pinned beneath, naked and so close, finally did it. Carol came undone, shuddering and crying out as she could feel herself pulse, Valkyrie gently working her through it. By the time she became limp, melting into the bed, she barely had to knock at Valkyrie's hand before she moved. Carol sighed, content and boneless for a moment. 

She could feel the bed shift as Valkyrie got up, padding to the bathroom. The sound of water blended with the background noise New York always threw out, and Carol was half asleep by the time the bed dipped again, a soft hand tracing across her stomach.

Carol turned her head incrementally towards where she assumed Valkyrie was sitting, smiling dopily. Her tongue was thick in her mouth as she managed a raspy, "thank you."

Valkyrie laughed again, but this time it was deep and warm. "You're done already? Here I thought we would actually pass the time till Thor got here, not have a good half hour and then fall asleep."

Carol frowned and half-heartedly slapped at Valkyrie, missing entirely and receiving more laughter for her trouble. "It's been a while, okay?" Her voice comes out plaintive, and if she were any less relaxed, she would cringe in embarrassment. 

"Mmm, yeah, you said something about that." Carol cracked open her eyes enough to see a smirk playing across Valkyrie's features. "Sure would be a shame if I were to tease you until you were begging for more, huh?"

Carol's brain flatlined for a minute at that, breath hitching. When she remembered how words worked, eyes refocusing on the grinning face above her, Carol gasped out a, "yes?"

Valkyrie hummed, continuing to trace a design onto Carol's bare stomach. "Was that a question, or a request?"

Carol swallowed. "A request." It came out as a whisper, her nerves jangling enough that she couldn't hear her own words.

Just as Valkyrie opened her mouth to say something else, a banging came from the door to the apartment. They both jolted up, and Valkyrie groaned.

“Sounds like my ride is here.” Valkyrie rolled her eyes as the pounding on the door intensified. “Sorry, Captain, guess I’m going to have to leave you here. Thanks for the lift.” She winked, moved to get up, then paused, casting a look over her shoulder. “We should do this again sometime.”

Carol didn’t have words for that yet, so she just flushed as Valkyrie breezed back through the bedroom door, out of sight, until a moment later the front door creaked open and slammed closed. Carol could distantly make out the sound of Valkyrie berating Thor for being so early and stranding her on the godsforsaken planet she’d ended up on, but Carol just flopped back, casting a satisfied smile to the ceiling.

That was more fun than she’d had in a long time. And damn, but it was  _ good _ to be the one who didn’t have to get up and leave once the fun was done. 


End file.
